This invention relates to new and useful impovements in electric dry shavers and more particularly to an improved latch and release arrangement for an auxiliary trimmer device in a dry shaver.
Trimmer devices have been used as auxiliary cutter units in electric dry shavers and are most frequently employed to trim sideburns and moustaches. The trimmer device generally includes an assembly of a stationary comb member, a movable, toothed, cutter member which is reciprocated adjacent the comb member for cutting hairs fed into its moving path and a means for actuating the cutter member. This assembly is supported in a rotatably mounted housing on the electric dry shaver and is generally flush with the surface of the shaver when the trimmer device is inoperative but is rotatable into an operative position for use.
A variety of mechanisms have been provided for latching the trimmer device in an inoperative position and for releasing it to an operative position. These mechanisms usually include actuating release means which require a relatively complex placement of parts on the shaver casing resulting in difficult and cumbersome assembly procedures, an increase in the overall manufacturing cost and maintenance of the shaver and a decrease in the reliability of the trimmer unit.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved trimmer device for an electric dry shaver.
Another object is to provide an improved means for latching a trimmer device in an inoperative position and for releasing it to an operative position.
Another object is to provide a latch and release means for a trimmer device which is relatively compact, readily assembled, reliable, utilizes a relatively small number of parts, and permits relatively large manufacturing tolerances.